


came to you with a broken faith, gave me more than a hand to hold

by isacabral



Series: after all that we've been through, still believe in magic? [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Chloe and Beca’s picnics by the lake throughout the years. Title from Jess Glynne’s Take Me Home.





	came to you with a broken faith, gave me more than a hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threadgoodethebard (elevenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenagain/gifts).



> simba, i hope you like your present ;)
> 
> companion piece of my previous two hogwarts au :) and this one was actually betaed so any mistakes you can go yell at @dumbacapellapotatoes on tumblr BUT if you like it leave a comment or send me a message at @freaking-isadorkable on tumblr!!!

The first time, back in their first year at Hogwarts, Chloe doesn’t even ask if Beca wants to join her. Probably because she’s realized by now that if she does, Beca will just come up with a way to shoot her down.

 

Beca’s not actually aware of what’s happening until she finds herself at the edge of the lake, watching as Chloe set a couple of… juice pouches? — “They’re Capri Suns!” Chloe looks horrified at Beca’s confused stare. “You don’t know them?” — a couple of sandwiches, some muffins and what is supposed to be a tablecloth and then plopping herself against a nearby tree and looking up expectantly at her.

 

“Uh,” Beca hesitated, frowning. “What are you doing?”

 

“Having a picnic!” Chloe exclaimed excitedly. “Care to join me?”

 

“Uh…” Beca hesitated once again.

 

She hadn’t come to Hogwarts for this. She came because she wanted to get her father off her case about  _tradition_ , and  _family honor_ , or whatever kind of crap he hypocritically talked about.

 

She came because her mother had promised her a way out.

 

She _did not_ come to make friends and braid each other’s hair and have stupid picnics by the lake. _No_.

 

Beca opened her mouth to deny and make a beeline to go back to the castle but her stomach chose that precise moment to make itself known with what was probably the loudest rumble ever, making Chloe giggle and Beca blush.

 

After that, the brunette had no other option rather than sitting down next to the redhead and plucking a bite out of one of the blueberry muffins.

 

Chloe, surprisingly, didn't say anything but she did have a rather pleased smile on her face as Beca sat next to her.

 

It was just because she was hungry, okay? _Merlin_. And because it would have been rude to run away when she was clearly hungry and being offered food. Plus, the juice pouches were really good.

 

At least that was what Beca was trying to convince herself of, anyway.

 

//

 

“Well, that was nice,” Chloe sighs as she shares her last muffin with the giant squid.

 

(“What are you doing?” Beca had exclaimed horrified when it first happened. “You’re wasting food!”

 

“Oh, my God, you’re so dramatic.”)

 

Beca just hums in agreement, basking in the feeling of her full stomach and the relative silence they had fallen under.

 

“We should do it again sometime.”

 

Beca chuckles because the idea of having picnics by the lake with chatty, blue-eyed girls with no sense of personal space is so preposterous that it doesn’t even warrant an answer.

 

//

 

She doesn’t know what to do when she realizes by the end of the year exactly how many picnics Chloe managed to get out of her.

 

//

 

By the second year, Beca still puts up a fight to all the picnics, but just like in their first year, she ends up agreeing and going anyway.

 

Anything to avoid the way Chloe’s eyes would become watery, the frown that’d make her freckled nose wrinkle and the million words per minute that’d come out of her mouth, trying to convince Beca to tag along.

 

(She also likes to pretend it had nothing to do with the fact that her heart — the one Beca liked to pretend it was dark, cold and lifeless — would tug painfully in her chest as if some wandless magic was being performed on it every time Chloe was anything other than her bubbly self).

 

She’s not gonna say she likes it because Chloe often picks up extra muffins for them to throw at the giant squid; or because when she’s feeling overwhelmed after a particular intense DADA class or quidditch practice, chilling by the lake with Chloe softly humming by her side working on her spells lifts off the weight from her chest in an unsuspecting way.

 

She’s also not gonna say that she sort of looks forward to them, now.

 

“I’m really glad we’re friends,” Chloe sighed one wintry afternoon, cuddled up to Beca’s side ‘for warmth’ even though she was wrapped in several sweaters, scarves and a huge and fluffy yellow beanie with a black badger on it.

 

Beca takes a long sip of her hot chocolate before saying anything.

 

“Yeah,” she finally said, attributting the heat on her face to the bright blue fire she had conjured and put on a jar sitting next to them. “Me too.”

 

//

 

Their first picnic during Beca’s third year was after their second week of taking Muggle Studies.

 

Beca had been sort of avoiding Chloe because she was afraid of the redhead’s questioning about what she was doing taking that class, why hadn’t she told Chloe about it, why was she being so stand-offish about the whole thing.

 

Truth is, though, she’s missed their time spent by the lake so when Chloe stopped by the Ravenclaw table and asked if Beca wanted to enjoy her on one of their last sunny afternoons before winter arrived, the brunette said yes.

 

But now that they _were_ there, Beca’s biting her bottom lip nervously, fidgeting with the box of Fizzing Whizzbees she grabbed from her trunk on her way to the Great Hall, watching as the redhead set everything at the edge of the lake, humming absentmindedly.

 

Would Chloe hate her for not telling her she was taking Muggle Studies? And for acting like a complete ass when she found out? Not that Beca thought the Hufflepuff was capable of _hating_ anything, but the thought of Chloe being upset with her still made her blood turn cold and incited her nervous squirming.

 

The brunette just plopped ungracefully next to her friend when bright blue eyes looked up at her questioningly. Chloe still hadn’t said anything and it was driving Beca insane.

 

“Are you mad at me?” she asked meekly, merely picking out the blueberries from her muffin, not actually eating anything.

 

Her stomach was turning too much. She felt sick.

 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Chloe frowned after swallowing a bite of her own muffin.

 

“For not telling you about Muggle Studies?” Beca shrugged awkwardly, still avoiding eye contact with the soulful blue eyes she had come to appreciate. “And for being an ass about it.”

 

“Becs,” Beca still didn’t look, kept staring straight at the lake — and the squid’s tentacles that emerged every once in a while — but she felt Chloe’s warm hand on top of hers, threading their fingers together. “You don’t need to tell me everything. We’re friends. Friends don’t tell each other everything; sometimes they’re just there. For support.”

 

The Ravenclaw felt her eyes burn and realized, rather panicky, that they were about to leak with tears and started blinking rapidly in order to avoid it. She opened her mouth several times to try and speak up, but no words came out.

 

Only when the soft smell of pomegranates filled her lungs and her whole body got warmer as Chloe cuddled her side, was Beca able to enunciate actual words and explain herself.

 

“It was because of music,” the brunette sighed, her best friend’s soft perfume helping to keep her grounded. “I wanna learn more about music because I think it’s magical.”

 

Beca didn’t know what she was expecting; maybe a disdainful frown like her father’s after she had tried to explain to him why she liked music so much. Or maybe a blank stare and nonsensical jabbering like Amy had done. Her mother didn’t understand, but she accepted it and that was as far as Beca had gotten with anyone on trying to make them understand it, understand _her_.

 

She felt as well as she heard Chloe’s hum in agreement before the redhead spoke up. “Yeah. My mom said she was only ever able to produce a Patronus charm after she heard my dad play the piano for the first time.”

 

It wasn't dismissive. It wasn’t ignoring.  And it wasn’t placating either.

 

Someone finally  _got_ it. Got  _her_.

 

“Yeah?” Beca could feel a giant smile starting to hurt her cheeks but who cared? Chloe _got her_.

 

“Yeah!” Chloe kept talking animatedly about stories her mom had told her back home that were filled with the magical ways music had tweaked their lives.

 

She never made a move to look Beca in the eyes, but she kept her warm, steady presence by her side, smelling like pomegranates and basking in one of the last sunny afternoons at the beginning of term.

 

The brunette knew, deep down, that she’d never want to leave her now.

 

//

 

“You wanna hold your wand a little tighter when using _Accio_.”

 

Beca grumbled, doubling her grip on her wand, eyes not leaving the basket Chloe had set away from them. _Concentrate_ , she thought. _Come on_ …

 

“Okay, we don’t want you snapping your wand, Becs,” Chloe giggled and Beca felt her shifting closer, settling behind her, Chloe's familiar scent hitting her hard and doing the exact opposite of helping her concentrate.

 

Four years and she still wasn't used to the redhead’s tendency to invade her personal space.

 

“Now,” Chloe said softly in her ear, making her tense, the tufts of hair on her neck raising with goosebumps. “You need to concentrate. Focus on the object you want and use your wand as an extension of your fingers, arm, thoughts…” she raised Beca’s wand arm and closed her warm fingers over hers. “Now say it.”

 

Beca took a deep breath, letting Chloe’s perfume fill her lungs and ground her.

 

“ _Accio basket!_ ”

 

The object landed on her lap with a heavy thud, startling the brunette. “ _Merlin_ , fuck.”

 

Chloe giggled again, taking the basket from her lap and starting to take things out. “See? Told you it was an easy spell.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Beca grumbled, taking the offered scone — pumpkin? Okay, she could roll with that — and tea.

 

This was something they'd started doing a lot more this year, now that Beca stopped to ponder about it.

 

(Not the picnics or the hangouts. Those had been happening so frequently since Beca's freshman year that by fourth year they had simply fallen into an effortless pattern.)

 

But these odd tutoring sessions were happening a lot more since a) Quidditch got cancelled for the year due to the Triwizard Tournament; b) Beca suddenly had a bunch free time on her hands with the lack of practice; c) Chloe overheard her complaining to Amy she was having some difficulties with her Charms homework.

 

And sure, she missed flying. Like she had complained over and over again for whomever was close enough to listen. Usually they’d just ignore her (Aubrey) or roll their eyes and change the subject drastically (Amy) or amuse her for awhile and talk about the Harpies score with her (Stacie).

 

But Chloe would usually take in her frustrated scowl, grab her by the hand and drag her to either the Requirement Room so they could work on some music or sneak into the kitchen, collect some food and take her by the lake so they could still be outside doing something.

 

(Sometimes, when Beca’s frustration was  _too much_ and nothing would work to take the edge off, Chloe would sneak her past curfew, across Hagrid’s hut, towards the Forbidden Forest so she could fly her Nimbus alongside the edge of its higher tree branches.

 

The brunette pretends that those stolen moments with Chloe’s arms across her midriff aren’t better than capturing the Snitch any day).

 

As Chloe stretches at her side, laying her head across Beca’s lap and starts humming a catchy tune while working on transfiguring beetles to buttons — “It’s Taylor Swift, Becs,” the redhead would giggle later that day when Beca asked what she was singing. “You don’t know her?” — Beca pretended that, maybe, missing out on flying wasn’t so bad if it meant more time spent by the lake with Chloe.

 

 _Maybe_.

 

//

 

Logically, Beca  _knew_ fifth year would be hard.

 

Like, on top of being Quidditch captain now and having to come up not only with a halfway decent team, she also had to come up with training schedules and adapt techniques so they’d fit her teammates and, you know,  _actually_ practice. So, like, more extracurricular activity that she ever wished upon herself.

 

In addition to that, the Ravenclaw found herself being a part of what could only be, in her opinion, a warm-up to hell. But it was just a study group led by none other than Aubrey freaking Posen to get them through O.W.L.s.

 

She didn’t know who she blamed more for this, Chloe or Stacie. Those two were probably in cahoots to come up with new ways to torture Beca anyway.

 

Oh, there was also the plus factor of realizing over the summer she was maybe a little head over heels in love with her best friend.

 

You know, no big deal.

 

In between all of that, of course Beca and Chloe had little to no time for their picnics by the lake. First year Beca would be thrilled at this prospect; but fifth year Beca would gladly trade all of the gold in her Gringotts vault to practice her counterjinxes with the redhead under their tree instead of sitting in a vacated classroom listening to a high strung Aubrey shrill about Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation.

 

Beca was working late at night on an essay about Vanishing Spells for Professor McGonagall when she heard the common room door open — it was hard to miss given the fact that it was a little past midnight and she was one of the only people there — and Stacie came in, followed closely by… Chloe?

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked dumbfounded, watching as the two girls made their way to her, Chloe suspiciously hiding something behind her back.

 

“I’m a Ravenclaw too, remember Tiny?” Stacie teased her, smirking, and plopping down on the vacated seat next to the brunette, her response making Chloe giggle and Beca blush.

 

“Not you, asshole,” Beca grumbled, shoving the taller girl’s feet off her lap when she stretched.

 

“ _I’m_ here to take you on a little adventure, Becs,” Chloe winked at her, revealing the basket she was holding behind her.

 

Wait....

 

“You wanna have a picnic? Here? Now?”

 

“Well, not here, silly,” Chloe smiled down fondly at her. “By the lake, as usual.”

 

Beca just looked at her best friend gaping like a fish out of water. She wanted to say yes, she really did, but…

 

“How?” she frowned.

 

It wasn’t that she minded breaking the rules — which she didn’t, especially since Chloe became a prefect and could sweet-talk them out of anything with the professors — it was just  _so_ past their curfew she wouldn’t even know where to start.

 

“Oh, right!” Chloe exclaimed and pulled her wand out of her robe’s pocket. “Watch.”

 

Beca watched as the redhead was standing in front of her one minute but after flickering her wand around herself like a rope, she wasn’t anymore.

 

“Woah,” Beca’s midnight blue eyes widened in amazement and she pretended not to notice Stacie mocking her wonderstruck expression. “Disillusionment Charm?”

 

“Yeap!” she heard but didn’t see Chloe’s giggle, which was a it weird. “Now sit still.”

 

Doing as she was told — because, honestly, what was she going to do? — Beca felt Chloe tap her wand on top of her head and shivered as the sensation of someone breaking a raw egg on top of her washed over her spine.

 

“This is… awesome,” Beca was glad she had become a human chameleon so no one could actually see the huge smile that had taken up half her face.

 

“So, let’s go?” the brunette felt Chloe treading her fingers onto hers and got up, Vanishing Spell essay forgotten.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Bye guys, have fun!” Stacie called out behind them.

 

However Beca was too busy basking in the thrilling sensation of sneaking out in the night while mostly invisible she didn’t bothered with a response.

 

For the first time in a while, Beca and Chloe share a picnic by the lake in complete and utter silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the beautiful silver light the moon and the stars cascaded over the lake.

 

Sitting under the stars with Chloe is when Beca realizes just how deeply she’s actually fallen for her best friend and for the first time that year, she doesn’t feel utterly desperate at her feelings. She just appreciates them.

 

//

 

“Are you sure we’re at the right spot?” Amy’s loud whisper echoed in the empty hallway, making Beca shush her.

 

Six years roaming these halls after curfew and Amy still hadn't learned that literally every wall, paint and armor could hear them and blow their cover anytime.

 

Beca should have asked Stacie to come along with her.

 

“Jessica and Ashley swore by it,” Beca hissed back. “Underneath the Great Hall…” she muttered, looking around as she walked. “Down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff basement…” she eyed the staircase, having used it many times throughout her time in Hogwarts to visit Chloe. “Must be somewhere around here.”

 

“There is literally nothing here, Shawshank,” Amy complained loudly, making Beca hiss at her again. Her loud Australian friend was gonna get them caught. “Only that weird paint of a fruit bowl.”

 

Beca swore under her breath, glaring at the painting. She just wanted to surprise her girlfriend, damn it!

 

Yes, because that was the most recent development in her and Chloe’s relationship status — or Bhloe’s status, as Amy has so crudely started to refer them. And Chloe was always doing nice things for her, even before they were even friends — exploding incident that landed them in detention notwithstanding. And she was  _Chloe freaking Beale_ , the nicest person Beca had ever met, she deserved nothing but the best things the world had to offer.

 

Beca started getting antsy with her plan going south. The fact Amy was just looking at her blankly, expecting some reaction was _not_ helping.

 

“Maybe you need to poke something with your wand…” the Gryffindor suggested and Beca watched in horror as she pulled her wand out of her robe and started poking around the painting.

 

“Stop it!”

 

“You’re not doing anything!” the Gryffindor girl ignored her and kept poking around. “Don't you trust me?”

 

“You’re gonna set it on  _fire!_ ” the brunette shrieked, keenly aware she was sounding more and more like Aubrey and choosing to ignore her friend's question.

 

“Shortstack, relax, I know what I’m—”

 

“No, you don’t! Amy—”

 

“What is happening here?” both girls froze and slowly turned around when their loud discussion got interrupted.

 

“‘Sup, Red,” Amy greeted Chloe — of course it was Chloe — as Beca shyly waved at her girlfriend.

 

So much for surprising her.

 

“Everything’s alright? Why are you trying to set the kitchen door on fire?”

 

“We weren’t!”

 

“You kinda were,” Amy muttered unhelpfully at her side, receiving Beca’s best death glare. “Right. Well, I gotta go see a man about hippogriff. Catch you later!”

 

Beca resisted the urge to use her newly perfected Bat-Bogey Hex on her friend as she watched Amy walk away. That traitor.

 

As the Ravenclaw turned back to her girlfriend in hopes she could sweet talk her way out of an explanation, she caught site of a pair of curious brown eyes peeking out at her from behind Chloe.

 

“Uh…”

 

Chloe followed her line of sight, realization dawning on her. “Oh, right. Becs, this is Emily. We were coming down to the kitchens to grab some hot cocoa. Em, this is my girlfriend, Beca. She’s in Ravenclaw.”

 

Beca waved awkwardly at the girl, always bad at meeting new people unlike her social butterfly of a girlfriend.

 

“You said you were going in the kitchen?” Beca turned her attention back to Chloe. “How the hell do you get in?”

 

“Well,” she watched as a smirk — one Beca was sure Chloe had picked up from her — graced the redhead’s features. “Firstly, you don’t need your wand. We wouldn’t want anything catching on fire or, you know, _exploding_ ,” the Hufflepuff winked at her, making the brunette scowl. She resisted the urge to flip her off and curse, though. “All you need to do is to tickle the pear and it turns into a doorknob.”

 

Beca doubled her efforts in keeping her scowl, not wanting Chloe to know how stupid she felt right now.  _Tickle the pear. Of course_. She also tried to pretend she wasn’t astonished at this whole gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables — identical to the ones in the Great Hall above —, the large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door that she never knew existed. Chloe’s sideway glance and knowing smile at her told her she was caught nevertheless.

 

“Em, would you mind fetching the mugs for us?” Chloe asked sweetly at the girl by her side as Beca was still a tad overwhelmed by the grandeur of the room.

 

The girl nodded excitedly and skipped away and Beca heaved a sigh as her girlfriend turned to her with nothing but an quirked eyebrow.

 

“You have to promise not to laugh, okay?” Beca frowned as her girlfriend nodded but bit her bottom lip in a clear sign of amusement. “I asked Jessica and Ashley where the kitchen was.”

 

“Okay…” Chloe hesitated, confused. “You know you could’ve just asked me, right? And you wouldn’t have to take Amy as your sidekick.”

 

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Beca whined. “I wanted to surprise you! You’re my  _girlfriend_ and I wanted to make a nice surprise to you.”

 

“Aww Becs!” the brunette tried to ignore the blush taking over her nose and ears, only made worse when Chloe hugged her and pecked her cheek. “That’s very sweet of you. I’d have loved that.”

 

“Shut up,” the brunette mumbled, rolling her eyes. “You’re clearly busy and since my surprised got ruined I’ll just… get going, I guess.”

 

“Not so fast, young lady,” Chloe’s slender fingers wrapped around Beca’s wrist. “Legacy there needs our help.”

 

“Legacy?” Beca frowned, looking over at the girl — tall for a twelve-year-old but then again everybody was tall for Beca — who was smiling at the elves making the hot chocolates but looked a bit shy.

 

“Yes, her family comes from a long line of witches and wizards apparently connected to Helga Hufflepuff herself! Isn’t it exciting?” Chloe’s bright expression didn’t diminish at her girlfriend’s lack of response. “Anyway, she had a bit on an anxiety attack and she’s under a lot of pressure from her family to excel at something. Preferably at everything.”

 

“Okay,” she could relate but she had no idea how to help the girl other than offer some sympathy; Chloe was much better at comforting others than she ever could be.

 

“We’ve talked music for a while since she’s into that and has a really good ear for it, but…” bright blue eyes, the same ones that had hooked Beca in from day one, sparkled as they look at the brunette. “She’s also really into Quidditch.”

 

Beca felt a smile tug at her lips.  _That_ she could do.

 

“Legacy!” the Ravenclaw shouted, making the girl straighten her back and look at her with wide, doe eyes. “Come here.”

 

“Beware, she’s a Cannon’s fan,” Chloe staged whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

 

“Not on my watch she’s not!”

 

And, okay, maybe it wasn’t the romantic picnic by the lake Beca had in mind. But talking Quidditch animatedly with someone who drank in everything she said, cuddled next to her girlfriend on one of the tables and sipping on amazingly good hot chocolate wasn’t half bad either.

 

//

 

Beca watched with a fond expression as Chloe pulled out from her basket  — or was it a school-provided basket? She had never questioned that before as she grew familiar with the object — the usual pair of chicken sandwiches, muffins and Apple & Cherry Capri Suns.

 

“Juice pouches!” she exclaimed gleefully.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Chloe’s tone was exasperated as she rolled her eyes at her, making Beca’s amusement grow at the same time her chest inflated with an odd sense of pride.

 

The redhead had come a long way since their first year. They both had.

 

“What! I’ve grown to like them!” Beca laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes at her again, trying to hide her mirth and failing.

 

“Just like you’ve grown to like our picnics? And me?” the redhead teased, getting settled.

 

“No,” Beca winked at her, grabbing her drink and getting settled as well. “I’ve grown to like you a tad more.”

 

Chloe’s laughter carried on with the wind and filled Beca’s chest with a lightness that the brunette never thought was possible.

 

“I’m gonna miss this, you know,” she sighed, ripping off a bite of her muffin for herself and then throwing another one towards the lake, wistfully watching as the giant squid’s tentacles made an appearance to grab it.

 

“What, wasting food?” Chloe laughed but also threw a bite of her muffin on the lake.

 

“No,” Beca rolled her eyes even if her girlfriend couldn’t see her. “ _This_. These moments we had here.”

 

“Yeah?” she felt Chloe cuddling closer to her side but, like many moments they shared before, never making a move to break their closeness and force eye contact, letting Beca come forward with her feelings at her own pace.

 

“Yeah,” the Ravenclaw sighed, reaching for the warmth of Chloe’s hands that were resting on the other girl’s lap. “You grew on me, Beale. Like Asphodel on a graveyard.”

 

“What?! That’s not good,” Beca could imagine the frown adorning the redhead’s face as she looked over the meadow of asphodels on the ground across the lake and rushed to explain.

 

“Oh, but it is! See? There was me, eleven-years-old full of darkness and broodiness, like the underworld, right?” she waited until she felt Chloe nodding and carried on, gesturing wildly to emphasize her point. “People don’t see beauty in that, nor they want to approach it.”

 

“Becs…”

 

“Let me finish this, babe. Please,” she asked once she heard the sympathy in her girlfriend’s voice.

 

She really wanted to get her point across without shedding any tears.

 

“But, if you plant asphodel seeds on this cold, dark ground and take care of it, it eventually gets filled with these strange, pallid, ghostly flowers. It’s not a place of perfect beauty, but it’s not a place of complete darkness anymore. It’s mellowed out. You’ve mellowed me out, Chlo.”

 

Chloe was quiet for several moments, presumably taking everything in — or, as Beca heard sniffling coming from her,  _crying_.

 

She was just taking so long to say something that Beca was starting to rethink her whole analogy.

 

“Becs…” she said after a long time and Beca finally allowed the breath she didn’t know she was holding in, out. “That was… beautiful. But I think a less depressing analogy could involve Hades and Persephone, not the afterlife’s Asphodel Meadows.”

 

“Oh, fuck off, dude,” Beca shoved Chloe off of her and reached for her sandwich, scowling.

 

“Aw, Becs, come on!” Chloe laughed and tried to take a hold of her girlfriend again. “You know I love it when you’re all cute and  _mellow_ ,” Beca kept her scowl through her girlfriend’s wink even though it made her want to smile. “But I honestly don’t think that’s the best analogy for us.”

 

“No?”

 

“No,” Chloe nodded, decisively. “I don’t think I’m just something that happened to you to soften you out. I think we’re a complementary part of each other, like, one can exist without the other but our combination makes us  _both_ better, not just one of us.”

 

“Yeah?” Beca turned to look at her girlfriend, unable to hide the soft smile tugging at her lips any longer. “So we’re what then?”

 

“We’re like…” she watched as Chloe scrunched up her nose, thoughtfully. “Pouring rain after a sunny summer day.”

 

Beca laughed because, honestly, that really sounded perfectly like them.

 

“So I’m the raincloud to your sunshine?” the brunette asked, getting settled again against their tree and waiting for her girlfriend to follow.

 

“Yeap,” Chloe agreed, easily following her girlfriend’s cue.

 

So maybe Beca was going to miss her and Chloe’s sunny afternoons by the lake. After all, it was how everything had started with them, more or less. But now that she was stopping to think about it, she thinks she’ll always have that warmth with her as long as she has Chloe by her side.


End file.
